Hoglee
by SupermanAndRobin
Summary: Glee at Hogwarts!
1. Back to Hogwarts!

_**So me and my friend Jen decided to make a fan fic about glee at Hogwarts… basically the same as harry potter but it doesn't have the same characters, each paragraph has a different POV – We're only doing a POV for Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel! Please let us know what you think by tweeting us EllStan123 and klainerjenn8 … Enjoy :D**_

Back to Hogwarts for one last year. And this year, we'll beat the other choirs in the tri-wizard tournament. I'm sure the lead will be given to me. i mean, i am a Gryffindor and I'm sure finn will get the male lead.  
>'Is Rachel Berry in here?'<br>Someone was working their way up the train to find me! His face was revealed at the door to the compartment i had chosen for the journey. Kurt Hummel.  
>'RACHEL!' He squealed when he saw me. i quickly got, half jumped, up and gave him a hug. 'Oh my god Kurt! It's hardly been all summer! We saw each other two days ago!'<p>

'Bye Kurt' Finn said whilst leaving the train carriage. Right. My bag was there, locked. I had my robes on, horrible. God i miss my wardrobe. Luckily, i could still wear my docs. i looked down at them to admire them. Dad and Finn had gotten me them for my birthday. i must admit i was surprised that they new that when i asked for Dr Martins i meant boots, not a self help dvd. And i could wear my McQueen jumper Blaine had bought me. Okay, so maybe this year wouldn't be too bad. Karofsky was away and Blaine had transferred from Durmstrang. So now i could go find Rachel.  
>i must have asked fifty people where she was before i found her. I'd seen her two days before but i was excited to see her.<p>

Okay, so i was on the Hogwarts express for the first time. Transferring to a new school. So i was nervous, but i knew people here. And I'd already been sorted in Hufflepuff, the same house as Rory. And Rory's cool. i need to put my robes on before this train stops, and finding Kurt would help.  
>Okay Blaine. New year, new school, new start. So i can get into New Directions easily. i can help them win the tri-wizard cup this year, but I'm not sure if i can go up against the Warblers. Those guys are like my brothers.<p>

Okay, so i was out of Slytherin and in Ravenclaw. Still not too sure how. But it's my last year at Hogwarts. And I'm sure this year i can help new directions win the tri-wizard cup. i know i used to only care about quidditch but this year, it's all for glee club. That's where my talent is. Were more likely to win this year. There's a lot more of us now. But anyway. Where are my robes? Think Finn!

'Are you excited about Blaine being at school with us this year?' Am I excited? What a stupid question, 'of course I am Rachel, he's the love of my life' I couldn't help but smile at my own words. 'Who's the love of your life?' I looked up to see Blaine's beaming at me with his brilliant smile, he sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

Thank god I finally found my robes! Now I just need to find Rachel who will be with Kurt and Blaine. 'Finn we're in here!' Rachel called from her carriage as if she could hear my thoughts, god I loved her. I went into the carriage holding Rachel's hand and rambled on about how good this year was going to be.


	2. Finns PoV

_**Considering the last chapter was a bit confusing we're doing a POV for each chapter! **_  
><em><strong>This chapter is Finns! We hope you enjoy, tweet or review!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thankyou <strong>_

We finally arrived at Hogwarts and I was so pleased to be spending another year with my girl, my only issue is that I'm confused about what house I'm in. You see originally I was put in Slytherin by the sorting hat but some idiot put it on me as a prank and it said Ravenclaw, who knows what house I am? I never will, I'll just say I'm Revenclaw for now!

I started making my way to the grand hall with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine and took our places at the right tables. Everyone arrived and I said hello to all my friends until Professor Figgins stood and made his usual welcome back speech, these speeches bore me so much that I don't pay attention anymore! Bla bla bla.

'and finally I want to say, I hope you have an amazing year.'

Good, that was finally over, I could finally eat. I filled my plate with food.

'Hey Finn! How was your summer?' Asked a familiar voice from across the table.

'It was great thanks Artie, what about yours?'

'It was quite good thank you!' he replied

Artie is an amazing kid, who was always there for me if I need a friend, he's awesome just like most people in Ravenclaw.

We finally finished dinner and headed to our dorms!

Okay, so the Ravenclaw dorm wasn't a lot nicer than the Slytherin dorm, but there was a noticeable difference. Or, maybe, it was just a different atmosphere.

Okay, it was definitely nicer here. And it was DEFINITELY the atmosphere. So whilst Artie's busy trying to get gum, probably put there by Peeves, off of the control for the lift that was installed for his chair, I'll see who else i know in here. I'm pretty sure Artie's the only one from Glee Club in ravenclaw, but i know other people from just around. It was cool in Slytherin with the guys from the quiditch team but they're were all starting to become asses.

This year, New Directions will win the tri-wizard tournament. This year, Rachel and me will be stronger than ever. This year, will be totally awesome.


End file.
